A Dance
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless POV of that drawing/dance scene
1. Hiccup

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**If I did, then the movie would fail majorly.**

**Okay, this came to my mind and the plot dragon won't stop bothering me.**

**There will be a companion piece/ sequel to it.**

**This is DURING the movie; the sequel thingy will be set after the movie.**

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

I watched as the Night Fury hung upside down on a tree, falling asleep I suppose. I looked all around for something to draw with in the dirt. I spotted a tree branch on the ground and picked it up; looking at it, making sure it would draw correctly.

The sky was turning a pink color as sat down on a rock and started of thinking of what to draw.

I glanced over at the black dragon and back to the dirt, a smile blooming onto my face.

I began with the head, drawing it slowly so I wouldn't mess up. I thought I heard a noise but dismissed it; it could have been a bird. Next were the ears, it didn't take that long to draw….

There was someone next to me. I glanced to see the Night Fury, looking at me drawing and purring (at least, I think it was purring). I did the eyes and lastly the pupils, satisfied with my work. I heard him leave and turned to spot him pulling a branch off a tree, a larger branch than the one I had.

He began twirling in circles, with the branch in his mouth, purring all the while.

I winced when he hit my head with the branch. He sat down all the way at the other side, admiring his work.

I slowly stood up and looked around, at the swirling lines that made no picture whatsoever.

I started walking away, wondering if I should come back but then he growled. One look at the ground, I was stepping on a line. I lifted my leg and he went back to purring. Glancing at him I placed my leg down and pulled it back.

Same reaction.

I stepped on it again, and he looked ready to attack me. Once I lifted my leg I made sure I stepped over the line. I looked back at the dragon, seeing him looking at me and not trying to attack made me continue, stepping over lines.

Over the lines I stepped, making sure I went over each and every one. My arms helped me keep balance and I realized what I was doing.

I was dancing.

I felt free.

Around and around, left and right….all the directions I went with these lines, nothing could stop me, nobody was disappointed in me, and nobody expected me to do things. It was just me in this little dance, dancing towards a new destiny.

I continued with my dancing until I reached the end.

I winced when I felt hot air on my hair and turned around slowly, there was the Night Fury, staring at me. I put my hand out and he growled, his eyes still staring at my hand but he seemed….unsure…as if he couldn't trust me.

Well, I trusted him.

Turning my head, I held my hand out to him, not caring if he ripped it off or just killed me right then and there.

I trusted him.

I felt something touch my hand and winced again, just waiting for the pain. But nothing happened; I only felt the warm air of something. I slowly turned my head back around, only for the dragon to meet my eyes. He pulled away and stared at me some more before going away.

I stared at my hand and back at his retreating form. A smile crawled onto my face.

A dance was the reason to gain a dragons trust, maybe even a new friend.

The smile stayed on my face as I started walking away, making sure to not step on any lines….maybe I could come back tomorrow. _'Toothless sounds like a good name….' _I thought as I waved by to the dragon- no Toothless as he watched me.

* * *

**Heh, hope you liked it.**

**Next it the dragon (AKA TOOTHLESS) POV, thought I'm not sure if I should call him Toothless….**

**What do you think? **

**Night Fury POV sounds good…..**

**That settles it!**

**No going back, too bad, too late.**


	2. Toothless

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Alright, this is Toothless POV to that dance with the drawing.**

**Amazing right?**

**I know, I love Toothless too.**

**Don't you?**

**

* * *

**

**Night Fury POV**

I opened my eyes and spotted the strange human sitting on a rock. He was still here? Why can't he just leave me alone? With a grumble I got off the branch and slowly fell to the floor. I smacked my mouth, getting rid of the taste of sleep.

I walked over slowly and sat down next to the human, staring as he started making something on the dirt with a stick. He glanced over at me and back at my drawing-hey that looks like me! I purred, telling him that I liked the drawing.

He finished it, lastly with my eyes. I suddenly got an idea; I wanted to copy him, to try it also. I started to walk towards a tree, searching for a good branch. Once I spotted one I grabbed it with my teeth and pulled it off, fixing it in my mouth so it wouldn't fall out.

I started spinning on the ground.

A turn here, a turn there, a line and another line.

I glanced over at the human to see him watching me and make a dot. Then I spun around even more, making sure I didn't mess up his drawing of me. I hit him with the leaves-oops I didn't mean to do that.

Once the branch was tosses aside I looked down at my art, satisfied.

He stood up, looking at it and began walking away.

He stepped on my line! I growled him, warning him that he better get off, or there will be trouble!

The human took his foot off, staring at me. I merely purred at him.

He put his foot down again, I growled, he lifted it, I purred, he put it back down. I growled again, getting ready to attack him. He lifted it again; I was still in attack stance as he went over the line. I was okay with that.

The green eyed human began walking over every line, every curve I made. His arms were up, sideways of him.

I tilted my head, how strange.

He still did this….this dance, going over every line, making sure he didn't step on it and for some reason, I was okay with it.

He finally stopped, right in front of me with his back to me. I breathed through my nose, trying to catch his attention.

It worked.

The human turned around slowly, staring. I continued staring back at him, observing the strange little human. He slowly put his hand out, still staring into my eyes. I growled uncertainly, should I let this human touch me?

He pulled his hand back and looked away. Then, he stuck his hand back up, his whole arm also.

I was stunned as I stared at his hand; why….why did this strange human trust me so much? So I did something I never did before.

I trusted the human, closed my eyes, and put my nose to his hand.

I enjoyed the warmth his hand gave me. Sure I was warm as well, but I liked the human's warmth. I opened my eyes and pulled away, staring at him and his hand. Then I shook my head and walked away. I spotted a patch of grass and flamed it up, making it warm to sleep on.

I watched the human still, he had a smile on his face and he began walking away. He turned around and waved his hand at me. It was then I thought _'Could this be a new friend for me?'_

The thought of that made me smile a bit as I started falling asleep, a dance made us friends.

How strange.

* * *

**Hey! The sequel thingy will be called "Another Dance" because it's after the movie and will have 3 POV**

**Astrid**

**Hiccup**

**Toothless**

**Alright? I dunno when the sequel will be up, don't ask me.**


End file.
